redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MattDet
Hi MattDet, welcome to ! I noticed your edit to A Very Merry Red Green Christmas and wanted to come by to welcome you. You can leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Me and several others are experienced users who know a thing or two about how things work around here. Hope you stick around, and enjoy our fine Wiki! You can read our standards, that's a good place to start. If you find a red link, click on it if you know anything about it and start editing! Don't know how to do that? Look no further . Want to get plugged into the community, and join in on some projects and/or committees? Check out our lodge meeting. All right, this is a bot. But you can still go to my talk page if I can help! KieferSkunk (talk) 23:56, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi from the Classic Red Green web page. Thanks for your mention! Really like the work that you've done with the wiki on here. If I can help you folks out on something, please let me know. Have a good one! 22:36, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Recent revert war with CodMar93 Hi MattDet. I noticed that you recently got into a revert war on the Episode Guide page with User:CodMar93. While I think some of the edits he made to the guide were perhaps not the most helpful, I believe most of the information he attempted to post there was good information (much of which appears to have come from the new RedGreenJrTV Twitch stream, hosted by the son of Steve Smith), or at least was provided with good intentions. I would appreciate it if, instead of just reverting everything another user adds, if you could engage in conversation with that user either on their Talk page or on the article's Talk page. In general, we follow the same guidelines as on Wikipedia in terms of interacting with other users, including their "Bold, Revert, Discuss" policy. Edit wars are strongly discouraged here. I apologize for not being more available to help moderate some of these issues, but I will attempt to keep an eye on things. As always, if you have questions, feel free to contact me on my Talk page - Wikia will notify me when a new message comes in. But for now, please work with other users and don't bite them, unless they are clearly vandalizing the wiki. Thanks. For background: If you aren't familiar with it (I honestly don't know if you are or not), Dave Smith, the son of Steve Smith and a member of S&S Productions, recently started broadcasting Red Green episodes and interviews with cast and crew members on Twitch, under the name "RedGreenJrTV". This stream is a wealth of new, previously unknown behind-the-scenes information on the show - its production, the origin of many of its props and set pieces, and the interactions between cast and crew members. I've personally invited users from that stream to come join and contribute to this wiki (because goodness knows we need the help!), so if your concern is that new information is being added to established articles with apparently no source attribution, it might help to keep that in mind. I'll say as a general policy that it is fine to ask another user if they got the information they added from that stream. If necessary, ping me for verification and I can either vouch for it or ask Dave directly to confirm (or deny) it. Thanks! And thank you for your contributions to the wiki - as I said, we need all the help we can get. :) '-- User:KieferSkunk' 06:58, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Red Green WIki Logo Hi MattDet. I saw your message to User:MHarrington regarding the Wiki logo. I know it's been a few years since you submitted that, but I just added it to the site's front page as our new official logo. (I have been absent for quite some time.) Thanks much for making it - it really reflects the character of the wiki in the spirit of the show, and it's a great addition - especially since we're stuck with Wikia's "updated" style. :) '-- User:KieferSkunk' 19:19, August 16, 2018 (UTC)